In the European Patent Publication No. 0,118,138 there are described a number of [[4-[4-(4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl)phenoxymethyl]-1.3-dioxolan-2yl]methyl]-1H- imidazoles and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,179 there are described a number of heterocyclic derivatives of (4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl-aryloxymethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)methyl1H-imidazole s and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles, which compounds are taught to possess anti-fungal and anti-bacterial properties.
The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that they invariably contain a 4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl moiety in which the phenyl part is substituted with a five-membered heterocycle being substituted in a previously undisclosed manner, by their favourable anti-microbial properties and particularly by their increased solubility.